


Family

by Snowstorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Falling In Love, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, episode: s02e01 blind sided
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm/pseuds/Snowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando sua nonna è morta Mike ha l'impressione che niente vada più per il verso giusto. Persino il rapporto con Harvey sembra andare a rotoli e l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è fuggire da tutto, inclusa la maledetta casa che aveva intenzione di regalare a Grammy.<br/>Peccato che per riuscirci debba superare una resa dei conti proprio con Harvey e che il suo boss sembri decisamente arrabbiato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Stava fissando il nulla da ore.  
La odiava quella casa.  
Era _bella e vuota_ al punto giusto per rinfacciargli brutte cose, giocando sporco.  
La morte di sua nonna. Il fallimento con Rachel. L’inutilità dei soldi che guadagnava continuamente senza avere nessuno per cui spenderli…  
Mike era pronto a giurare che anche la casa lo odiasse silenziosamente per ogni errore che aveva commesso, l’ultimo dei quali, di livello colossale, ora giaceva sulla scrivania di Harvey in busta chiusa.  
 _Rachel. Avrebbe. Fatto. La. Differenza._ Cadenzò dentro di lui uno strano rap cerebrale.  
Si erano piaciute subito e lei e la casa, avrebbe potuto tenerla buona, comprare le tende di cui aveva parlato o qualsiasi altro oggetto di gusto impeccabile… ma lui aveva mandato tutto in malora per l’ennesima volta, perché non era affatto _impeccabile_ , e quelle pareti lo sapevano.  
Ruttò una boccata di fumo contro il soffitto, immaginando di impregnare l’intonaco con l’odore acido delle canne che stava fumando a ripetizione. Fantasticò di rovinare la reputazione dell’immobile con la sua puzza per gli anni a venire. Di vomitare sul parquet. Si avvicinò alla finestra aggirando la sua fedele bottiglia di vodka… quasi vuota.  
Appena arrivata l’alba era iniziato a piovere.  
Ridacchiò come un idiota, ondeggiando col mozzicone in mano.  
Quando risuonò il campanello Mike sobbalzò di brutto e riacchiappò al volo la cicca palleggiandola tra le dita, riassestandola puntigliosamente tra pollice ed indice anche se era quasi spenta. Intraprese il viaggio verso l’ingresso sbandando come una nave investita da venti contrari, in questo caso l’ottenebramento fisico e la domanda: _ho ordinato un’altra pizza a domicilio appena è sorta l’alba ed è iniziato a piovere?_  
Aprì ed Harvey era lì, sul pianerottolo.  
Niente pizza. Il suo battito cardiaco ebbe un singhiozzo ma di breve durata.  
“Hai… fatto presto a trovarmi.” bofonchiò aggrottando la fronte, “A che ora sei andato in… poi… hai provato prima a casa mia?”  
Indietreggiò per evitare di essere investito dal grande Harvey Specter che aveva deciso di entrare, sprangare l’uscio con un colpo di dita, togliersi l’impermeabile leggermente spruzzato di pioggia…  
“Mike, è mezzogiorno passato.”  
Questo sì che lo sorprese, tanto da restare impalato sulla soglia del soggiorno mentre il grande Harvey Specter squadrava il posto ed osservava il suo aspetto terribile: la cravatta allentata che dondolava di traverso, la mezza camicia che penzolava fuori dai pantaloni, i piedi scalzi e… un mucchio di stoffa appallottolato nella bocca del camino spento. Era la sua giacca? Probabilmente sì.  
Visti i precedenti Mike allungò la mano con la canna e chiese sfacciatamente: “Ne vuoi un po’?”  
Harvey lo fissò con quell’insieme di occhi e piega delle labbra che significava: _solo io so quanto sei pietoso, ma ti ritengo comunque responsabile della cosa._  
Mike lanciò il mozzicone dall’altra parte della stanza e alzò le mani in aria. L’attività fisica gli sciolse un po’ la lingua. “Lo so… lo so. Hai fatto un grosso errore ad assumermi. Sai che c’è Harvey? Fatti… fatti tuoi.”  
“Fatti miei?” Stava iniziando ad incazzarsi, o forse era arrivato già incazzato. La cosa avrebbe avuto senso. Quel che aveva meno senso era vederlo tirare fuori una busta dalla tasca per gettarla ai suoi piedi. Molto teatrale, molto da Harvey. Mike la osservò come se non lo riguardasse.  
“Io sono fatto ma… si suppone che sia tu a tenere la mia lettera di licenziamento. Credo.”  
“Posso aspettarmi un fottuto giorno di questa settimana in cui deciderai di non fare l’idiota? O forse il bambino fa capricci perché è deluso? Credevi che una volta eliminato Hardman Jessica ci avrebbe distribuito fette d’ananas e marijuana tutte le mattine?”  
Era incazzato e in vena di ironizzare, uuuhhh… poteva finire male. Meglio essere chiari.  
“Ho saputo la storia di Louis e della sua nuova associata.”  
Harvey sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Stava cercando di essere paziente con quel fascinoso disgusto simil-paterno che Mike non trovava completamente odioso per una sola ragione: ammirava troppo questo dannato figlio di puttana.  
“Piccolo Mike, non abbiamo tempo di fare una seduta di terapia ogni volta che i compagni di classe minacciano di rubarti il pranzo.”  
Per tutta risposta si girò e cercò di camminare dritto fino al camino, arraffò la giacca e frugò nelle tasche piazzato carponi sul parquet. In ginocchio si sentiva un po’ instabile.  
“Che stai…?” esclamò la voce del suo capo dietro al suo culo. “Mike, sto per sbatterti in quel cazzo di focolare a calci!”  
Proprio allora lui rintracciò le chiavi e saltò in piedi alzandole in alto, come il contendente di una gara sportiva cronometrata. Tornò da Harvey e gli consegnò il mazzo, inducendolo ad aggrottare la fronte in modo sempre di più sospettoso, sempre più minaccioso… Si chiese se avesse dei parenti in vita. Dovevano trovarlo terrificante alle riunioni di famiglia.  
Lui invece non aveva parenti e si faceva spesso domande su quelli altrui, puntualizzò la casa in un punto del suo cervello allucinato che multi-funzionava sempre e comunque.  
“Questa casa. Te la regalo.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Te la regalo per tutte le rogne che hai passato a causa mia. Se vuoi… vendila. E fai a metà con Jessica.”  
Mister Miglior Avvocato di New York fece un verso sprezzante e sbottò: “Sai dove puoi ficcartela questa casa? Quello che voglio è vederti in ufficio a spaccarti il culo facendo il lavoro per cui ti ho assunto! Ho rischiato la mia carriera per te e adesso pensi di lasciami una letterina durante la notte, dandotela a gambe come un poppante?”  
Ovvio, anche Harvey pretendeva che fosse all’altezza delle sue aspettative. Perché non andavano tutti affanculo lasciandolo in pace?  
Si sporse in avanti e gli batté i pugni sulle spalle solide calzate in un completo grigio fumo, strizzando gli occhi azzurri per cercare di tornare vagamente lucido. “Harvey! Ho… non torno. Non voglio creare altri problemi.” Si tirò indietro di un passo prendendo fiato, come se le parole uscite man mano lo strozzassero. “So che nell’ultimo periodo sono stato un vero idiota, non sono ancora così fuori di testa da non saperlo… Cazzo, dovresti essere contento!”  
“Contento di cosa? Del fatto che ultimamente cerchi di sabotare te stesso e il nostro lavoro?”  
“Contento di non avermi più tra i piedi visto che ti faccio schifo!”  
Schizzò via inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi e arruffandosi i capelli sulla nuca. Perché diavolo pretendeva di parlarne e non lo lasciava stare?  
“Vattene, Harvey.”  
“Non hai detto che questa è casa mia?”  
“Ah!” Mike si congelò sul posto, folgorato da quel concetto spudorato. Gli aveva regalato la casa, giusto… quindi cercò di imboccare la porta anche se era scalzo, ma si sentì afferrare per un braccio e trascinare indietro.  
“Spiegati.” ordinò il grande Mr. Specter.  
“Lo sai…” Stimolato dal contatto fisico lo fissò con tutto il rancore che riuscì a rintracciare, proiettando su Harvey un po’ della merda che aveva rivolto a se stesso durante quella notte. “Rachel non ha potuto fare a meno di dirlo a Donna, e Donna… beh, Donna… come potrebbe evitare di raccontarti i fatti miei? Ovvero che me la faccio con una donna sposata?”  
“Lo hai detto: sono fatti tuoi.”  
Harvey era diventato impassibile, quasi annoiato. Le palpebre erano calate leggermente sugli occhi, la bocca si apriva appena. Lo disprezzava, era chiaro. Questa era la conferma delle insinuazioni dettate dal modo di fare che aveva tenuto in ufficio ultimamente. Niente più battute a sfondo sessuale con Mr. Specter, eh no.  
“Piantala, lo sappiamo tutti e due che mi consideri uno stronzo per averlo fatto, soprattutto dopo quello che mi hai raccontato di te e di tua madr…”  
“Lascia stare quella storia.”  
Non stava scherzando. Proprio no.  
“Tu non sopporti certe cose, ammettilo. Accettalo.” gli sussurrò tenendo il punto, ma per qualche ragione lo fece a voce molto bassa.  
“Non mi interessa proiettare sugli altri i miei problemi, Mike. Non sono come te.”  
“Allora all’improvviso ti è venuto un senso dell’umorismo più casto di quello di mia nonna.”  
Harvey lo lasciò andare scuotendo la testa, la luce della finestra strappò un riflesso ai capelli dal taglio perfetto. “Ah… il problema è che non facciamo più battute abbastanza volgari da piacerti? Beh Mike, in questo caso sì, ammetto di non aver voglia di scherzare con te ma questo non significa che io non voglia lavorare con te. Questo è quello che dobbiamo fare, non incontrarci tutti i giorni per darci pacche sulle spalle e scambiare qualche scherzo da liceali.”  
Drappeggiato nel suo completo impeccabile e con la tipica espressione egoista da rapace, gli parlava come se lui fosse un idiota, cioè come parlava di solito al novanta percento della gente. La cosa lo mandava in bestia perfino con la marijuana in corpo.  
“Il grande Harvey Specter non ha il coraggio di dirmi che gli faccio schifo.”  
“No. È che non me ne frega niente.”  
Gli piazzò il dito medio davanti alla faccia.  
“Non siamo tutti perfetti come te. Scusa se non mi piace essere solo come un cane e scopare sconosciute quanto piace a te.”  
“Va bene, Mike! D’accordo! Penso che quando si tratta di scopare sei capace di diventare una _vera merda_ , contento?!”  
Aveva sbraitato sul serio e l’aveva fatto arretrare d’istinto, snebbiando un po’ il suo ottenebramento con una sferzata di paura e vergogna.  
Finalmente.  
“Vuoi che faccia la parte della coscienza? Va bene!” Nessun problema per lui, sempre pronto a mettere a tappeto chiunque. “Da quando è morta tua nonna ti rifiuti di vivere come un adulto perché un coglione ha investito i tuoi genitori e ti ha rovinato la vita, e… ah, sì, _non è giusto_! Quindi cerchi di metterti nei guai più che puoi sperando che qualcuno si arrabbi con te, o che decida almeno di compatirti quando cadi col culo per terra! Peccato che tu non abbia più sei anni Mike, e mentre ti fotti una donna sposata visto che tua nonna è stata cattiva ed è morta lasciandoti solo, rendi uno squallore la vita di suo marito e magari dei suoi figli. Ma, ehi, tu non hai nessuno a cui importi di te e _non è giusto_ …”  
Ai bei tempi doveva essere stato proprio un pubblico ministero fenomenale.  
Mike rimase in silenzio, provando a chiudere i pugni ma senza la forza necessaria per farlo. “Lei… non ha figli.” cercò gli occhi di Harvey, impaurito. “Me lo avrebbe detto.”  
“Sì? Prima o dopo aver cercato di sedurti al funerale della tua unica parente? Cresci, Mike!”  
“Non ce la faccio!” urlò con la vista appannata dalle lacrime e la voce incrinata. “Ti sei sbagliato su di me, sono un falli…!”  
Non riuscì a proseguire perché Harvey lo afferrò e lo sbatté contro un muro, guancia destra pigiata contro l’intonaco e un braccio piegato dietro alla schiena in modo molto doloroso. Non poteva muoversi, una mano gli bloccava la nuca e il peso del corpo dell’altro lo schiacciava contro la parete. Non riusciva a respirare.  
“Va meglio così?” gli chiese Harvey con un accenno di pura ira, mentre lottava per non farselo scappare. Diede uno strattone al suo braccio già indolenzito e Mike si ritrovò a bocca aperta, in preda ad un lamento. “Vuoi che ti mostri meglio quanto mi fa incazzare tutto questo?”  
“No!” gorgogliò. “Lasc…”  
“Apri bene le orecchie, Mike. A partire da adesso tu la pianti con la marijuana. La pianti con queste stronzate e con quella troia. Poi vieni in ufficio ogni mattina e lavori al meglio, perché io ho investito su di te e se non righi dritto non ti licenzio… prima ti faccio rimpiangere di essere nato e poi ti faccio sbattere dentro.”  
Mike ebbe l’impressione che un ago gli toccasse un punto nascosto all’interno della testa, da cui si irradiò un’ondata di calma gelida. Deglutì, tossì e si rese pienamente conto del fatto che Harvey lo stava schiacciando contro un muro e minacciando.  
“Ci siamo capiti?”  
“Sì!” esclamò, prima che gli slogasse la spalla.  
Di punto in bianco si ritrovò di libero e barcollò.  
“Bene.”  
Il grande Harvey Specter si riassestò la giacca allontanandosi. Strusciò la suola di una scarpa sulla sua lettera di licenziamento e si infilò una mano in tasca; nonostante fosse girato di spalle aggiunse con un sospiro tranquillo: “Quando te ne vai chiuditi dietro la porta. E fatti anche una doccia appena puoi, eh Mike?”  
Mentre lui era ancora preda di uno stupore soverchiante e si massaggiava la spalla compromessa quello controllò il cellulare, lo salutò con un sorrisetto e se ne andò. Così, in un semplice battito della porta, com’era comparso.  
Perché era Harvey Specter.  
Mike impiegò un paio di minuti per rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo: quando il dolore alle articolazioni scemò definitivamente diventò chiaro che non sentiva più un peso sul petto, non aveva più voglia di urlare, non provava più un malessere interno e subdolo che gli rosicchiava lo stomaco ed infiammava la mente.  
Al momento si ritrovava un po’ fatto e istupidito ma… stava bene. Era sano. Era ricco. Era un avvocato. Era…  
Possibile che Harvey avesse così tanto ragione su di lui? Certo che ce l’aveva. La sua vera droga non era mai stata l’erba, era il senso di appartenenza, l’impressione che una persona speciale vegliasse su di lui e giudicasse tutto quello che faceva con attenzione e partecipazione. Prima i suoi genitori, poi sua nonna, in parte Trevor, nei suoi sogni Rachel… e adesso, Harvey?  
Non aveva molto senso, o forse sì visto che da quando l’aveva incontrato ogni aspetto della sua vita si era rimodellato in base a quell’uomo e al lavoro che gli aveva offerto. Il suo capo l’aveva appena maltrattato fisicamente abusando del suo ruolo e lui aveva l’impressione che ora ci fossero di nuovo un sopra e un sotto nel mondo.  
Il senso di imbarazzo gli stuzzicò l’orgoglio, certo, ma pensò: _nessuno potrebbe discutere il fatto che sono stato minacciato senza via di scampo_. Il che gli rivelò un improvviso voltafaccia del suo stato di ebbrezza, deciso a virare improvvisamente dalla commiserazione all’ottimismo più cretino.  
Non doveva riparlare con Harvey fino al giorno dopo, aveva tempo per capirci qualcosa. Si sentiva bene. Si sentiva affamato. Si sentiva pronto a indossare di nuovo giacca e scarpe. Si sentiva persino pronto a fare sesso, peccato che a quel punto Tess fosse fuori discussione, anche se era sicuro che non potesse avere dei figli…  
Si era diretto inconsciamente verso l’ingresso e notò l’impermeabile sull’attaccapanni.  
Harvey l’aveva dimenticato e Mike impiegò meno di un attimo a decidere di infilarselo.  
Con quello addosso lo investì un bel senso di tepore e i piedi gelati tornarono ad essere sopportabili. Dov’erano finite le sue scarpe?  
Raggiunse quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la camera da letto annusando distrattamente il collo di quel soprabito, chiedendosi quanto costasse di preciso il dopobarba di Harvey.  
Niente calzature in vista. Lui era ancora fatto e senza scarpe non poteva andarsene.  
Si mise a sedere sul parquet, con la schiena appoggiata al muro.  
Abbassò la cerniera dei calzoni e iniziò a farsi una sega, cercando di estrarre dalla sua mente scombussolata il giusto equilibrio di immagini e sentimenti stimolanti ma senza troppo successo. Non riusciva a trovare ricordi erotici che fossero abbastanza distanti dall’idea dello statuario sedere di Rachel Zane, ma pensare a lei significava pensare alla sua faccia scioccata e a Tess, Tess significava ripensare a dei bambini, che fossero veri o meno. Jenny? Jenny significava ripensare a Trevor e in fondo proprio con lui aveva trascorso allegre serate a base di erba e di porno mentre si facevano cacciare dal college.  
Quelle serate maschili in comitiva gli suggerirono un’idea insolita: _pensa a quando ti ha sbattuto al muro e ti ha fatto male_.  
Si rivelò una bomba.

***

Quando Harvey tornò davanti alla porta della sua nuova casa si trovò le chiavi in tasca prima ancora di ricordare che fossero lì. Entrò e puntò l’attaccapanni, vuoto. A quel punto avanzò senza una parola, indeciso tra la possibilità di essere solo e quella di cogliere Mike nel bel mezzo di un altro giro sulla giostra dell’erba.  
In realtà colse la presenza della giacca sgualcita sul pavimento del soggiorno e puntò la camera da letto lentamente, nonostante fosse in ritardo per l’appuntamento successivo avendo dovuto far fare marcia indietro a Ray, per recuperare l’impermeabile e i documenti riposti nella tasca interna.  
A dispetto di quell’andatura cauta che gli aveva dettato la curiosità, si ritrovò all’ingresso della stanza e sentì il primo ansimo nello stesso momento. Quindi vedere Mike e capire cosa stesse facendo fu un tutt’uno. Non ebbe il tempo di reprimere un’esclamazione.  
L’ultimo sospiro soffocato di Mike si trasformò in un urlo e mentre lui si rannicchiava in posizione fetale per nascondersi, Harvey fece per arretrare.  
Almeno finché non focalizzò la scena che aveva appena visto e non cambiò decisamente idea.  
Il suo associato si stava facendo una sega con il suo impermeabile addosso e la faccia affondata nel risvolto del collo, come se lo stesse annusando. Un crampo gli chiuse lo stomaco.  
“Cristo! Vattene!” supplicò Mike, appallottolato di fianco contro il muro come un barbone, con un solo occhio azzurro sgranato all’inverosimile verso di lui. Il resto della faccia era nascosto nel groviglio di ginocchia e braccia.  
“Da… quanto tempo va avanti?”  
Cos’altro avrebbe potuto chiedergli? Sapeva di avere un’espressione inorridita ma non era colpa sua se Mike riusciva a prenderlo totalmente, fottutamente di sorpresa ogni volta che si distraeva un attimo! Gli aveva prestato il suo smoking per andare ad Atlantic City e ora lo trovava avvinghiato ad un impermeabile Burberry, per dio!  
“Cosa te ne frega di... di quanto ci metto?”  
Stava scherzando? Probabilmente sì, visto che usava le falde del _suo impermeabile_ per coprirsi il basso ventre. Inarcò un sopracciglio e gli rispose con il genere di sguardo che riportava all’ordine anche Donna.  
“Non stavo… Cristo.” Mike chinò la testa e da quella posizione difensiva provò a ridacchiare. Un pessimo tentativo. “Lo faccio lavare prima di ridartelo.”  
“La proposta di patteggiamento per la causa McKain è nella tasca interna.”  
Questo fatto sembrò agitare il segaiolo più di tutto il resto. Si sfilò il soprabito come se fosse in fiamme e glielo tirò, nascondendo i gioielli di famiglia sotto calzoni e camicia più in fretta possibile. Cosa non troppo facile visto che il suo amico in basso non sembrava aver perso entusiasmo, e tirare su una cerniera di fretta in certi casi poteva rivelarsi… insidioso.  
Mike smise di armeggiare senza successo. “Prendilo e vai, per… per favore.”  
Lui osservò l’indumento incriminato. “E? Ci vediamo domani alle nove in ufficio?”  
L’espressione limpida del suo genio personale tradì come al solito quel che stava pensando, ovvero: _domani alle nove sarò ovunque tranne che alla Pearson Hardman_. Harvey chiuse gli occhi per meno di un istante, chiedendosi seriamente come avesse fatto a passare da dei colloqui per assumere uno schiavo a quella situazione, poi prese il cellulare e chiamò McKain.  
“Tranquillo Scott, è tutto a posto ma dobbiamo rimandare a domani. Lo so, mi dispiace. Sono trattenuto da… sì, una questione di famiglia.”  
Una volta chiusa la comunicazione incrociò le braccia, aspettando.  
“Sei omosessuale?”  
“No!”  
“Aspetta…” sogghignò, iniziando a prendere confidenza con il tema di quell’udienza. “Non penserai realmente di rifilarmi il tono indignato dopo quello che ho visto?” Accennò alla sua situazione come se fosse ancora stravaccato con l’uccello in mano. “Dimmi che la tua strategia non è il tono indignato.”  
Mike appoggiò la fronte su un ginocchio e uggiolò: “Non sono gay, Harvey. Non avrei fatto un casino dopo l’altro passando da una ragazza sbagliata all’altra se lo fossi, ricordi?”  
“Allora spiegami perché pensi di sparire appena mi girerò di spalle.”  
“Perché tutto questo per la gente normale è molto imbarazzante!”  
“Aspetta, c’è un gruppo di feticisti di capi d’abbigliamento che frequenti e che ti senti di definire _gente normale?_ ”  
Mike si stropicciò la faccia congestionata con le mani. “Avevo solo freddo… e volevo farmi una sega per scaricare la tensione. Tutto qui. Poi sei arrivato tu.”  
“Oppure ti stavi masturbando pensando a me e annusando il mio impermeabile.”  
“Di cos’hai paura?! Che ti violenti nei bagni dell’ufficio?!”  
Sembrava che il suo cavallo da competizione stesse tornando un po’ a correre.  
“Mike, personalmente non ho niente contro gli omosessuali purché non cerchino di raccontarmi delle balle e non rovinino il mio umore o il mio guardaroba. Tu hai fatto tutte e tre le cose anche se sai che non puoi fregarmi. Non sei ancora pronto nemmeno per provare a fregarmi.”  
“Dio! Non… non ti sto fregando!” Spalancò di nuovo gli occhi celesti alla Michelle Pfeiffer per sottolineare che il suo cuore era candido come un giglio. “Non ho mai avuto certi pensieri riguardo a… _a te!_ Sono solo… stravolto. Ho fumato, bevuto, non sono lucido e mi sento uno schifo. Forse sto diventando masochista.”  
Che un genio impegnato a distruggersi la vita potesse sublimare la frustrazione facendosi legare e sculacciare aveva senso? Forse. Comunque solo a quel punto Harvey intuì che questa follia c’entrava con la sua lezione di prima, e notò che l’aria da pazzo con cui lo aveva accolto Mike all’inizio era sparita completamente. A dirla tutta, sembrava che fosse tornato se stesso nell’arco dei venti minuti in cui lui se n’era andato ed era tornato.  
“Alzati.”  
Mr. Ross era un genio ma pur sempre con l’energia di un pony express. Disse che qualunque cosa lui avesse in mente poteva scordarsela. Quindi Harvey si sfilò la giacca e l’appese alla maniglia della porta, prima di andare a prenderlo cercando di sbatterlo di nuovo contro il muro.  
Era curioso, ovviamente. Quando mai riusciva a non essere curioso riguardo a Mike?  
Questa volta la performance risultò molto meno semplice di prima e in cambio si beccò una lotta serrata e una gomitata nelle costole che rischiò di farlo stramazzare. Il prossimo associato lo avrebbe scelto mezzo metro più basso!  
“Sei un fottuto bastardo!” La voce di Mike era diventata rauca, la sua faccia più rossa, i calzoni che non era riuscito ad allacciare calavano e la sua erezione strozzata dall’elastico dei boxer sfregava contro la parete. La curiosità di Harvey poteva dirsi soddisfatta ma ora, un po’ come la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati, si ritrovava senza una minima idea di cosa fare. In compenso era certo che da qualche parte, dentro di lui, la sua razionalità stesse imprecando a non finire contro l’estro che l’aveva spinto ad assumere questo concentrato di guai.  
Nonostante tutto non riuscì a resistere.  
“Se avessi saputo che eri un fan di _Cinquanta sfumature di grigio_ ti avrei sbattuto la testa al muro in varie altre occasioni. Per non parlare di quanto avresti fatto felice Jessica.”  
Mike non la prese bene. Riuscì a girare la testa abbastanza da fulminarlo e rispondere: “Bella questione di famiglia, eh Harvey?”  
Gli fece passare la voglia di ridere. Lo sapeva che voleva, ce l’aveva dipinto in faccia, era come gli aveva detto prima. Come aveva intuito al colloquio, quando il ragazzo si era dimenticato di avere in mano una ventiquattrore piena di erba per cercare di impressionarlo. Mike voleva disperatamente... qualcuno che lo apprezzasse per ciò che era e che non se ne andasse lasciandolo solo. Voleva un tipo di legame che forse si poteva definire solo con familiare.  
Il problema era che in qualche modo aveva fiutato in lui proprio il tipo di dedizione che non concedeva a nessuno da anni. O forse non era un problema? Dopotutto che pericolo correva visto che rischiava già la sua carriera e quella di Jessica per tenerselo intorno?  
“Non è la fine del mondo, Mike. Tutti desiderano liberarsi dello stress ogni tanto.” Lasciò il braccio che gli teneva bloccato dietro alla schiena e raggiunse l’elastico dei boxer. Lo abbassò immaginando la sensazione della carne calda lasciata libera contro l’intonaco freddo, e infatti Mike annaspò.  
“Forza.”  
Mike era terrorizzato.  
“Credimi, se hai avuto il coraggio di farmi trovare una lettera di licenziamento sulla scrivania puoi trovare il coraggio di farti questa sega. O preferisci riprovare con l’impermeabile?”  
Finalmente il ragazzo si diede una mossa, iniziando a lavorare con la mano e cercando di controllare continuamente la situazione alle sue spalle.  
“Sbrigati, Ray è qui sotto che aspetta e non ho tutto il tempo del mondo.” lo tormentò.  
Funzionava, eccome.  
Mike bofonchiò: “Se te ne andassi subito sarebbe fantastico.” ma aumentò il ritmo e si lasciò andare con un po’ più di convinzione. Aveva un’espressione intenta e piuttosto fragile mentre stringeva le palpebre e combatteva tra il limbo in cui cercava di restare e la voglia di cedere a questa sua specie di perversione.  
A quel punto Harvey iniziò a registrare l’odore, il calore, la consistenza fisica e acustica del suo ruolo di spettatore. Prima di rendersene conto si ritrovò con un’erezione e nel giro di poco Mike si fermò. Doveva aver avvertito il cambiamento.  
Era il caso di farla finita?  
Harvey scoprì di provare una sensazione simile all’eccitazione del gioco d’azzardo. Una tentazione lucida a seguire il suo istinto anche se le apparenze suggerivano il contrario.  
“Forza.” cercò di fargli il verso Mike, per quanto afono. “Se hai avuto il coraggio di restare a guardare puoi trovare il…”  
Gli bastò produrre il rumore della zip che si abbassava per zittirlo, ma poi il genio si rianimò quando gli calò definitivamente i boxer.  
“Non provarci nemmeno!”  
“Tranquillo.” lo rassicurò.  
Andò esattamente così, come se a poker avesse deciso di rilanciare per una cifra assurda senza avere quasi niente in mano, e all’improvviso si fosse reso conto di avere non solo la partita in pugno, ma il punto più alto.  
All’inizio si limitò ad imitare Mike ma più il ragazzo si riscaldava più sembrava facile stargli addosso. Ogni tanto gettava la testa all’indietro e lui sentiva la nuca umida di sudore che si fletteva sotto alle sue dita.   
Alla prima incursione superficiale lo sentì protestare: “Non ci provare.” ma stava ansimando e si era inarcato come se non aspettasse altro.  
Quella era una giocata vincente e non c’era altro da fare che godersela.  
Gli recuperò entrambe le mani e le piazzò sul muro della tentazione, in alto, palmi larghi incollati all’intonaco.  
“Se provi a muoverle ti faccio male.” Inoltre aggiunse cercando di suonare molto contrariato: “E rilassati.”  
Mike protestò. Non c’era verso di farlo stare zitto ma era stranamente gradevole quando ansimava e si piegava per lui, soprattutto non si azzardava a muovere quelle maledette mani per niente al mondo. Neanche se gli inumidiva l’imbocco tra le natiche con dita e saliva, e poi con le prime gocce dell’orgasmo che stava per avere e una parte sempre più consistente di sé.  
“Oh cazzo!” gorgogliò Mike ad un certo punto.  
Invece di prenderlo in giro deglutì e si sentì pienamente d’accordo.  
Poi all’improvviso Mike balbettò: “Harvey… fammi fare. Penso di non reggermi più.”  
Non stava scherzando. Probabilmente se lo avesse lasciato libero di staccare i palmi dal muro sarebbe caduto in ginocchio.  
Pensò: _adesso o mai più._  
Gli ficcò dentro l’ultima parte che reclamava di entrare a godere, consumando materialmente tutte le battute sul _ficcarlo_ che avevano scambiato riguardo alle infermiere, alle ereditiere, e a decine di altre controparti in ambito legale.  
Harvey esclamò qualcosa senza senso e perse il controllo, gemendo. Se il sesso normalmente era ad una certa altezza, per usare la solita metafora, quello… era altrove.  
Mike urlò e si irrigidì, ma quando si accorse che c’era una mano intenta a masturbarlo e che non poteva essere una delle sue, trovò il modo di farsi andare bene tutto. Anzi, raggiunse l’orgasmo per primo.  
Era giusto, in fondo l’idea era stata sua.

***

“E se Ray decide di salire?”  
Harvey scosse la testa e sbadigliò. “Non mi segue dappertutto. Non è come te.”  
Mike passò alla domanda successiva senza smettere di fissare il vuoto. “E se non trovo le scarpe? Come faccio ad andare a casa?”  
Si erano seduti ai piedi del muro della tentazione per riprendere fiato. Davanti a loro c’era la distesa di kleenex appallottolati con cui avevano cercato di ripulirsi, quelli al profumo di rosa che aveva comprato pensando di far sentire a casa Grammy.  
“Sai che non mi ricordo dov’è il bagno? Eppure mi serve.”  
“Non ho un paio di scarpe da prestarti.” mise in chiaro Harvey, controllando nello stesso tempo il cellulare.  
“Harvey…”  
Ripose il cellulare in tasca e aspettò che continuasse. La tenuta dei suoi capelli era stata messa a dura prova e ad un certo punto doveva essersi sbottonato la camicia allentando la cravatta. Aveva un’aria da Grande Gatsby dopo un party sfrenato.  
“… che facciamo adesso?”  
Il Grande Harvey si guardò intorno, studiando la penombra fitta che era già calata nella stanza anche se erano solo a metà del pomeriggio. Pioveva ancora moderatamente.  
“Dove pensavi di metterlo il letto?” si informò.


End file.
